


Scars

by Bl00dstain3d (Gh0sTwRyT3r)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Badly Written Fight Scene, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Bl00dstain3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of bringing a fire staff to a fire fight. AKA What happened when Esheron was woefully under-prepared for The Lost and it's Inferno Golem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Title: Scars

Fandom: Dragon Age

Characters: Male Surana, The Amaranthine Wardens, Zevran

Pairings: Esheron/Zevran

Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply

Authoress Rambles: Originally part of the since deleted To Shape the Face of Thedas series, this time taking place in Amaranthine. I did The Last of the Legion first, and had a bitch of a time with The Lost and it's Inferno Golem, since _SOMEONE_ had a freaking fire staff and thus was reduced to being the healer while the actual healer dealt the damage. Esheron is not built for elemental magic...

The in-game injuries that the blow to Esheron here would inflict are: Damaged Eye (Attack) Concussion (Magic), Cracked Skull (Cunning) and Head Trauma (Willpower). My poor baby. I think he actually had this combo at one point in my playthrough...

* * *

“Yuck. I am so sick of darkspawn slime.” the hem of Esheron's robes was soaked in the tainted goo, and his boots were turning black. Oghren grunted in agreement.

“Can we hurry this along? I don't like it here...” Anders said, absently petting Pounce.

Sigrun followed the Commander in silence.

Esheron opened a door, and dodged a fireball.

“Great, another talking darkspawn.” Anders groused, interrupting the monologuing darkspawn.

“Only one thing to do then.” Esheron said with a grin.

“What's that?” Sigrun asked.

“Shut it up!” Oghren replied.

The Inferno Golem charged the party, which scattered.

Taking down The Lost was easy. The golem was more difficult.

It charged at Esheron, who failed to completely in time, and the hot iron fist grazed the side of his face.

“AUGH!” The mage fell to the ground in a puddle of grease that was still slightly smoking, a hand clamped over his eye.

Anders extinguished the flames, but couldn't get to the Commander's side with the golem still active.

With the golem cooled down, Sigrun and Oghren were able to defeat it and Anders was able to get to Esheron.

“He's out cold...we're going to have to carry him.” Anders said, attempting to heal the burns.

“How bad is it?”

“I don't know if I can save the eye, we'll have to get back to the keep before I'll be able to tell.” Anders applied a poultice and between him and Oghren managed to start moving the unresponsive elf.

* * *

Esheron woke up in the infirmary of the keep, with one side of his face bandaged. Anders and Zevran were talking in hushed tones nearby. Zevran wasn't at the keep when they'd left to check out the hunters' lead. Esheron was mildly confused by his presence.

“Zev?”

“Well, look who's awake...”

“What's the last thing you remember?”

“Getting hit in the face with an anvil...”

Anders nodded while rolling his eyes, but then looked serious.

“You were badly burned...I wasn't able to save your eye, and the burns were so severe...magic can't do everything.”

Esheron raised a hand to his face, feeling the bandages there.

“You were lucky it wasn't full contact. I doubt you'd be here. I'm good, I'm not that good.”

Esheron remained silent. Zevran sat on the bed next to him.

It was going to take time for Esheron to heal from this...

**Author's Note:**

> Complete for now. Recovery will be a different fic.


End file.
